<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Queen's Paramour by queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680750">A Queen's Paramour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling/pseuds/queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling'>queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anna of Cleves - Freeform, Araleyn, Catherine Parr - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, How Do I Tag, Jane Seymour - Freeform, Katherine Howard - Freeform, Oneshot, Queendom, Six the musical - Freeform, anne boleyn - Freeform, catherine of aragon - Freeform, crabby - Freeform, first fanfic, greensleves, greenslvs, idk if that’s right but imma roll with it, idk what else, ive discovered it is clevemour, lady aragon, lady boleyn, lady cleves, lady howard, lady parr, lady seymour, not included jane x anna, not included parrward, queen bling bling sparkle bling bling, six - Freeform, six musical, six oneshot, someones help, stab me pls?, what is jane/anna ship name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling/pseuds/queen_bling_bling_sparkle_bling_bling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Araleyn one-shot with angsty (?) fluff.<br/>Anne is struggling in this new life, and conveniently has a huge crush on her ex rival.<br/>Catherine notices Anne's struggles, and she tries to help Anne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Queen's Paramour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was rather surprised when Catalina came down to the kitchen in the middle of the night. Anne was sitting on the counter and drinking some coffee. Catalina slouched into the kitchen, stifling a huge yawn. She looked at Anne suspiciously, and proceeded to taking out some tea.</p><p>“What are you up for?" Catalina asked as she busied herself with making tea.</p><p>“The norm,” Anne replied.<br/>
Catalina nodded, knowing of the green queen’s frequent nightmares.</p><p>“You?” Anne asked, taking another sip of her coffee.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged.<br/>
Catalina finished making her tea and hopped up onto the counter beside Anne.</p><p>“Jane would kill us if she saw us now,” Anne mused, giving Catalina a cheeky, but tired grin.<br/>
Catalina smiled and looked down into her teacup.</p><p>“How often do you come down here?” Catalina asked softly, looking at Anne with sympathy.<br/>
Anne looked away, not meeting Catalina’s eyes.</p><p>“Not often,” Anne said, “just every other night.”<br/>
Catalina nodded, and looked away from Anne. They sat there together for a while, Anne drinking her coffee extra slow to make sure that she finished it the same time as Catalina.<br/>
Catalina slipped down off the counter and put her mug in the basin.</p><p>“I’m going back to bed,” she said, “you should too, don’t want to be tired for the show tomorrow.”<br/>
Anne nodded, and stared after Catalina as she waled out the kitchen and back upstairs.<br/>
Anne sighed and hopped off the counter. She rinsed her and Catalina’s cups and packed them away in the cupboard. Their relationship as friends had gradually built up, but Anne yearned for something more.<br/>
She made her way back upstairs to her bedroom, got into bed, and went to sleep.</p><p>That was an issue for another day.</p><p>--</p><p>Catalina was growing increasingly worried about Anne. She started to notice things that the other queens didn’t. Like how Anne would struggle to maintain eye contact in a conversation, or how her hands sometimes shook when doing the simplest tasks. After she caught Anne up in the kitchen in the middle of the night, she decided that that was the last straw. She was going to find out what was going on.<br/>
Catalina got up late the next night, and once again went down to the kitchen. No Anne this time. She sighed in defeat and made her way back to her room. Catalina lay in bed for a while, trying to fall once again asleep, but with no avail. She had a bad feeling in her chest, and it was preventing her from sleep.</p><p>Eventually she gave up on sleeping and decided to calm her thoughts by checking up on Anne. A small peep couldn’t hurt, right?<br/>
She quietly walked from her room to Anne’s and knocked twice gently.<br/>
There was no answer.<br/>
Catalina gave a frustrated sigh and softly open the door.</p><p>LO AND BEHOLD-</p><p>Anne was peacefully sleeping with her arms tightly curled into herself as if she were cold.<br/>
Catalina felt the urge to go to Anne, so that’s exactly what she did. She went into the room, quietly closed the door, and went to sit on the bed next to Anne’s sleeping figure. She reached out a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from Anne’s face. Catalina felt oddly comforted by being in the green queen’s room, with the familiar scent of Anne, and the bright green colors that are muted by the darkness.</p><p>Catalina sat there for a long time, she didn’t know if it were mere minutes or long hours that passed, but she finally decided to leave. It would be awkward explaining this if Anne woke up.<br/>
Catalina stood up and started walking out, when she heard Anne mumble something. She came back and sat on the bed once more.</p><p>“Yes?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Sleep here tonight,” Anne whispered, and shuffled over to make space on the bad for Catalina, “you’re nice and warm.”<br/>
Catalina smiled, and climbed into the bed. Anne scooted closed and nuzzled into Catalina.</p><p>“You smell nice too,” she mumbled drowsily.<br/>
Catalina wrapped her arms around Anne and held her close. Her anxious feelings were long gone.<br/>
Both anne and Catalina fell asleep quickly, cuddled together under the sheets.</p><p>-</p><p>Anne slowly drifted into consciousness, feeling the daylight shining onto her closed eyelids. Anne groaned and tried to sit up, only to find a pair of strong arms holding her down.</p><p>Oh shit, she thought to herself, looking over at who was in bed with her.<br/>
Non other than Catalina herself, totally not Anne’s crush or anything-</p><p>“Fuck,” Anne whispered, squirming out of Catalina’s arms as quickly as she could.<br/>
She stumbled out of bed, threw a hoodie on, and closed her curtains to get rid of the bright light. She turned around to see Catalina sitting up, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.</p><p>“The hell are you doing her?” Anne blurted out.<br/>
Catalina stifled another yawn.</p><p>“I came to check in on you last night, but you asked me to stay,” she explained, “don’t you remember?”<br/>
Anne shook her head, but looked at her suspiciously.</p><p>“Thank you, I guess,” she said.<br/>
Catalina nodded, and got up from the bed.</p><p>“I’ll get going then,” she said, and walked out the room.<br/>
Anne stood there, alone in her room, dumbfounded by what had just happened. She felt stupid. Incredibly stupid. Her thoughts screamed at her, all her doubts about herself surfacing. Why did you say that? That was so pathetic. She could never love you!<br/>
Anne’s eyes stared to water, and she found herself shutting the door Catalina left open and throwing herself into the bed. “Why am I like this?” Anne sobbed to herself. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”<br/>
The bed still smelled a little of Catalina, making Anne feel both comforted and more anxious at the same time.</p><p>--</p><p>Catalina made her way out of Anne’s room and down to the kitchen. Anne had woken her up rather abruptly, and now she needed some coffee.</p><p>When she went downstairs, she found Cathy already in the kitchen making coffee. Catalina went up to her and grabbed two more cups to make coffee as well.<br/>
“Where were you this morning?” She asked. “I went to your room to offer you some coffee, but you weren’t there.”<br/>
Catalina shrugged and grabbed the sugar.</p><p>“Just Anne’s room. I’ve been worried about her lately,” Catalina replied.<br/>
Cathy looked at her, puzzled.</p><p>“Why? She seems alright to me,” she said, grabbing her cup of coffee.<br/>
Catalina shrugged, and finished up making her cups of coffee.</p><p>“I’m going to take a cup up for her now,” Catalina said.</p><p>“Alright,” Caty said, and went back upstairs to her room.</p><p>Catalina returned to making coffee and realized that she accidentally put her coffee in Anne’s mug, and Anne’s coffee in her mug. (Anne takes more sugar that Catalina)<br/>
Oops.<br/>
Anna came in from her run and waved at Catalina as she walked towards the stairs. Anna was definitely going to pester Jane to come and make breakfast once she showered.<br/>
Catalina grabbed the coffees and headed back upstairs. She successfully held both cups in one hand and knocked on Anne’s door.</p><p>“Anne? I brought us some coffee,” Catalina called.<br/>
She received no reply.</p><p>“Anne, love, I’m coming in,” Catalina called again, and she opened the door slowly.<br/>
Catalina grew quickly concerned when she saw Anne clinging to her duvet, sobbing quietly. Catalina shut the door behind her and put the coffee mugs down on the desk. She went to the bed and sat down next to Anne.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispered softly, “can I give you a hug?”<br/>
Anne nodded, and Catalina reached out and pulled Anne up into a hug. She was shaking and trembling, and Catalina realized she was definitely right to be concerned about Anne.</p><p>“Anne, what’s going on love?” Catalina asked her.<br/>
Anne shook her head and clung to her a little tighter.</p><p>“I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Catalina said gently.<br/>
Anne stifled a sob, and tried to speak a little.</p><p>“I- I just can’t- t- do this an- anymore,” she sniffed out.<br/>
Anne paused to breathe a little, and then carried on.</p><p>“Everything I do is j- just awful, and I c- can’t help but think e- everything is messed up c- cause of me.”<br/>
Catalina hugged Anne tightly against her.</p><p>“I don’t think that you’re awful, I think that you’re incredibly amazing,” Catalina said.</p><p>“You’re just saying that because I’m upset,” Anne mumbled out.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Catherine said, “you are one of the smartest, kindest and most beautiful people I know!”<br/>
Anne sniffed and smiled a little. Catalina was probably just saying nonsense, but at least it made her feel better right now.</p><p>“Do you want that coffee?” Catalina asked.</p><p>Anne nodded, and Catalina got up and grabbed the two cups. Anna was confused when Catalina handed her the wrong cup, but she took it anyways. Catalina settled back down onto the bed next to Anne. They drank their sugar and caffeine infested drinks in comfortable silence. Anne made sure to drink slowly again because she knew Catalina was a slow drinker. They finished their coffees at the same time. Catalina got up and grabbed the cups, and Anne expected her to leave and go down to the kitchen, but instead she just left them on the table and climbed into bed again next to Anne.</p><p>Anne looked at Catalina, examining her face a little, and she reached up to kiss her with no hesitation. Catalina’s lips were soft, and to Anne’s delight she immediately kissed back. They kissed for a a bit, and instead of pulling away, Anne got a burst of confidence and straddled Catalina’s lap. Catalina reached up and grabbed Anne’s waist, whilst Anne softly grasped Catalina’s shoulders. Their making out slowly got more aggressive, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>“Jane says breakfast is ready,” they heard Anna yell through the door.<br/>
They awkwardly clambered away from each other, and Catalina was blushing like a mad thing.</p><p>“To be completely honest, I don’t regret that,” Anne said cheekily.<br/>
Catalina giggled and nodded.</p><p>“We should do that again,” she said, grinning at Anne.<br/>
Anne pecked her lips, and then hopped off the bed and grabbed the cups.</p><p>“See you downstairs!” she said cheekily and hurried down to the kitchen.<br/>
Catalina, rather bothered and flustered, came downstairs to find Anne and Kitty piling chocolate sauce on some pancakes, and everyone else eating them with minimal amounts of syrup.<br/>
Catalina sat down and grabbed a few pancakes and opted for some chocolate sauce.</p><p>“Hey Anne, could you pass some of that for me please?”<br/>
Anne was mildly surprised by this change in appetite for the yellow queen, but she gave her the sauce anyways. Jane gave Catalina a funny look but didn’t say anything.</p><p>-----</p><p>-End-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legit have no idea wtf is going on here. I had to stop writing cause I completely lost inspiration for this tbh.</p><p>I feel like the title was rlly smart cause a paramour is a lover who is already married, and Catherine was married when Anne met her? Idk it felt smart when I decided the title. Idk what facts I got wrong either, but I based Anne's issues off of me personally so idk exactly what is wrong with her-</p><p>ANYWAYS please leave a comment to let me know what you think and how I can improve? Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>